1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing method and apparatus that selectively records moving objects that need to be recorded and that does not record moving objects that don't need to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business and homes now use surveillance cameras to monitor and capture images occurring in particular locations that the user wants to protect or secure. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a surveillance system including sixteen surveillance cameras CAM 1 to CAM 16 that capture images of subjects at corresponding areas, and transmit the captured images to a DVR at a remote place.
The DVR then displays the images captured by the surveillance cameras on a monitor, and also records the captured images in a storage medium therein, such as a hard disk or an optical disk. Further, unique channel numbers CH 1 to CH 16 are allocated to the sixteen cameras of FIG. 1, respectively, and managed. The DVR then displays each channel on a different portion of a display so the user can monitor the different locations.
However, because the DVR has a limited memory capacity, images that have been previously recorded are sometimes replaced with new captured images. For example, the DVR generally reuses a tape every 24 hours. The related art DVR also does not selectively record images, but is a passive device that records all captured images.